A Helping Hand
by Kohako Shadow
Summary: The day of Kaiba's secretary, Inoue Akiko, ends with a smile.


**YGOJuxtapose EYW Fic A helping hand general**

**Title: A Helping Hand**

**Author: KohakoShadow**

**Warnings: PG-13 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of YGO, however I do own my OC, Inoue Akiko**

**Summary: Akiko's frown turns upside down.**

* * *

You could almost see thunderclouds gathering above her head. The frown on her forehead and the pinched look in her face kept any passerby away. Her mind was too preoccupied to notice the people hurriedly trying to get out of her way. She paid them no mind as she turned another corner.

Young Inoue Akiko was upset. Her boss, who at least treated her with respect snapped at her today. It shocked her, though rude as Kaiba Seto could be, he at least was cordial to some of his people; she being one them.

She shook her head and wondered what she managed to do to piss her boss off. Her worry only grew when her girlfriend, Ami, arrived to take her out for lunch. She was glad that her girlfriend was in the ladies room when her boss lit into her, because Ami would have decked the young CEO for verbally attacking her.

She wondered at what died up Kaiba-sama's ass and stayed there. He never was bothered before with Ami coming over to her pick up. It had happened before and the times that she remembered him witnessing it was always met with plenty of teasing and bemusement.

She knew that it was irrational to speculate but she knew that, for some kind of reason, Kaiba-sama was uncomfortable with her girlfriend or was it more of who she was. She sighed and trudged miserably to her apartment.

She had just passed by an alley when she heard shouting coming from it. They sounded angry and cursing herself for her caring soul, she set out to find the commotion. Cautiously keeping to the walls, she crab-walked her way to the voices.

"This is your fault! Didn't I tell you to keep your damn business to yourself?"

Akiko watched the shadow of a male wildly flailing his arms around; clearly indicating he was angry at someone or something. She saw another more curvy form step up to the male shadow on the sunlit wall and heard a snappy tone reply back.

"Oh, don't be melodramatic. It did the trick didn't it! He finally saw you. You should be h…"

An angry voice cut the other off. "All he saw was the stupid object in his hands. And if you think that he was shaking with excitement you should get your head examined. He was probably embarrassed and pissed to hell."

"Oh, please! I was there; it wasn't such a big deal! He should be flattered of that kind of attention."

Akiko could see the agitated state the guy was in. She strained her ears to catch the barely controlled voice answer back.

"You embarrassed the hell out of him! I'm lucky enough if he talks to me again!"

The bemused tone that greeted the angry retort was clearly heard by all present. "Don't you mean YOU embarrassed the hell out of him? I clearly remember you signing it."

"I did NOT!" Akiko winced at the booming voice that bounced off the walls of the alleys. She shifted her stance and re-arranged her body to better keep track of the conversation. She momentarily blushed to her roots at eavesdropping on someone.

'I knew I wouldn't want to have someone eavesdropping on a private conversation I had with my lover. Though hearing their responses makes me believe they are merely friends than anything.'  
She cleared her head of any thoughts and tuned back to the verbal fight.

"I did not write that note and you now it! Damn it, this was finally my chance and you had to ruin it. He didn't even let me explain the situation. Do you know how hurt I felt when he brushed me off like that? At least in the past he bit my head off; he didn't even grant me that. He was that upset!"

"Ah, you know I didn't mean it like that. Besides he's been your partner in most of the class' projects, so he's bound to know your handwriting. So he was upset today, he'll figure it out that this was just a big joke. I mean once he read that letter again and noticed the handwriting he'll know that it wasn't you." The young woman was trying to reassure her friend. Judging from the groaning, Akiko wasn't so sure of her attempt.

"But this isn't a joke to me! He'll treat it like a joke and then he's going to get back with me for publicly embarrassing him. And now I will never get my chance!"

"I'm sure he's not going to do that. What if I visit him and try to explain the whole thing to him. He'll change his mind and everything will be okay!" Determination dripped from the chirpy voice. The woman seemed very happy with herself for solving that problem.

Akiko shook her head at the female figure not quite jumping up and down with her excitement. She suddenly jumped at the screaming that slipped out of the guy's mouth.

"NO, EVERYTHINGS' NOT GOING TO BE OKAY AS YOU PUT IT!! DAMNIT ANZU, YOU GAVE HIM A DILDO WITH A LETTER SAYING "HERE'S SOMETHING TO DISLODGE THAT STIFF STICK UP YOUR ASS!! " KAIBA'S NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE ME."

Akiko's eyes bugged out of her head as her brain finally processed what her ears had captured. She clamped her hands in front of her mouth, trying to stifle her giggles. Unfortunately some managed to escape her hands and she watched as the pair grew alarmed at her noise.

Quickly back-pedaling to the front of the alley way she slid her way in the mass of people just getting off work. Her smile bloomed upon her face and amusement bubbled inside of her.

'So that's what crawled up his ass and died!'

**Owari**


End file.
